Forgotten to Legends
by ShadowHyuuga
Summary: At the age of 5, Naruto is beaten to the brink of death. A mysterious person comes and takes Naruto away for 7 years. Along with someone else. Who is this person? SAKURA BASHING!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. But if I did he'd be so kick ass. And I also don't own any other crossover characters. OH and thank my friend Ashley for being my co-writer.

**Summary:** At the age of 5, Naruto is beaten to the brink of death. A mysterious person comes and takes Naruto away for 7 years. Along with someone else. Who is this person? SAKURA BASHING!

**Pairings:** OCxHinataxTenxOC NaruxInoxFemHakuxFemKyuubi

AN: This is my first story so please, NO FLAMES! ...Enjoy the story.

**Demon Talking/Time Skip/Title/Inner Sakura/Author's Note**

'_Someone Thinking'/Flashback_

'_**Demon Thinking'**_

"Someone Speaking"

**Forgotten To Legends**

**Chapter 1**

"**YOU'RE MY WHAT!!!"**

Running could be heard throughout The Village Hidden in the Leaves as young Naruto Uzumaki was running from an angry mob **(AN:** Yet again**)** of villagers. They were shouting things like "KILL THE DEMON" and "DIE DEMON SKUM" while Naruto was crying through it all. He cut into an alley… only to find it was a dead end.

'_Oh no_' Naruto thought. He tried to turn around and run, but he was already cornered.

"Hehehe … time to die _DEMON_," the leader of the mob laughed as he spat the word "Demon" venomously. They started advancing on Naruto until he was cornered into the corner of the alley. He sat in the corner with his legs into his chest as he cried his eyes out.

"Why are you calling me a demon, I didn't do **-**," Naruto was silenced by a pipe.

"Shut it demon, now is the time for your death!" shouted a pink-haired women.

And the beating began.

Hiruzen Sarutobi could be seen sitting at his desk glaring at the paperwork on his desk.

'_Damn you Arashi for leaving me with all this damned paperwork!_' heatedly thought Sarutobi. With a puff from his pipe and a sigh he turned the window that overlooked the village.

'_I hope Naruto is alright'_

When the mob dissipated only the leader of the mob was left. And there in front of him was Naruto's muffed-up body. He was cut up so bad he looked like a bunch of ribbons. His head had a drill-sized hole at the right temple that was gushing blood. His leg was broken into 4 places. His arms were bent at weird angles. And he had a huge gash in his left hip. Surprisingly, he was still conscious.

So now he was staring with emotionless and bloodshot eyes at the man in front of him. The man had a knife raised ready to bring down.

"Now its time to end your evil presence DEMON!" hollered the leader as he brought down the knife.

Until-

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" bellowed a voice.

An ominous figure could be seen walking through the village on his way to the Hokage Tower. He was male. The man stood at "4'7", black hair standing in spikes **(AN: **Think Vegita's hair**),** red eyes with a guarded, but soft expression. And over the lower half of his face was a mask **(Think Kakashi's)** He had shinobi style pants with a red dragon curling around the lower legs, black ninja sandals, with a red chunin style vest, fishnet under it, and a black trench coat with the kanji for "Blazing Dragon" on the back in red with black Amaterasu like flames around it.

On his way he saw people leaving from an alley. But what really caught his attention was the fact that they were carrying weapons, had sneers on their faces, and was muttering the word "Demon". Being the curios person he was he decided to check it out. And he was glad he did.

He saw a man about to kill what looked like a beaten child. Rushing into the alley he yelled one thing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

**Naruto's POV**

'_So this is how it ends huh_' I thought as I saw the knife descend towards me.

"**NO IT WILL NOT END LIKE THIS KIT!"** shouted a voice. I felt a pull in my head before I blacked out.

**Naruto's Mindscape (Original POV)**

When Naruto opened his eyes he was in a damp, dark sewer. The water was up to his waist and there were cracks in pipes along the walls.

"So they threw me in a sewer, real original," Naruto said.

"**Come closer kit,"** said the same voice from before … but it sounded more kind and feminine.

He followed the voice into a huge room with a cage in front of him. It was as big as the room and had a paper with the kanji for "seal" in the middle. But what got him scared were the two gigantic red eyes staring at him. He fell flat on his butt and tried to scurry away as far as possible trying to get away.

"**Welcome kit,"** said the same voice.

"W…w…who are you and where am I" stuttered out Naruto in a feeble voice.

"**There is no reason to be afraid kit. As for your questions…well…we're in your mind and as for who I am well…look for yourself," the voice said as it came closer.**

Naruto gasped. There in front of him was the Nine Tailed Fox.

"St…st…stay away...don't hurt me" Naruto cried curling into a ball as he cried his eyes out.

'_**Look at what this village has done to you kit. I swear I'm going to help you through it,'**_ vowed the fox as it looked on in sorrowful eyes.** "Kit,"** Naruto looked at it **"I'm not going to hurt you."** said the fox.

"*Sniff*…*sniff*…really?" asked Naruto.

"**Yes kit"** confirmed the fox.

"Doesn't matter now since I'm dead," sadly said Naruto as his gaze fell to the floor.

"**Kit you're not dead you were saved by someone. I want you to stay with this person. They'll protect you." **The fox told Naruto.

"Wait. What about you?" asked Naruto in concern.

"**We'll talk when you go to sleep kit. Bye for now." **Said the fox.

"Ok. Bye…" Naruto trailed off.

"**Rubii. Call me Rubii." **Said Rubii.

"Ok. Bye Rubii… wait you're a-!" Naruto was cut off as he was forced out his mind.

**Back to the Alley**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

The man stopped his stab in mid-descent and turned his head around. Only to get a punch that made him fly back and get his head stuck in the wall unconscious.

The stranger calmed down and looked at Naruto who started to stir. He was surprised to see he was already healed, though. His eyes fluttered open and locked on to him. The two seemed to stare at each other for an eternity before the stranger broke the silence.

"So kid, are you alright," the stranger asked with actual concerned for him.

"Um yea…thanks for saving me mister," Naruto said.

"No problem. Couldn't just sit there and watch you die." The stranger said. "Well, see ya kid I gotta go." The stranger turned around and started to walk off.

"Wait!" the stranger turned around to see Naruto run up to him, "can I go with you mister."

"I don't know kid. Why don't you ask your parents first." The stranger said.

At that Naruto's face went downcast. "I don't have any parents." But he immediately cheered up, "but I do have Old Man Hokage!"

The man smiled behind his mask. "Alright kid lets go talk to the Hokage."

Naruto cheered and grab the man's hand and they walked to the Hokage Tower. When they got there they walked up to the secretary.

"Hi, I'm here to see the Hokage." The stranger asked with a smile. The secretary looked at the man, then to Naruto and immediately scowled.

"I'm sorry, but we don't allow demons to see our Hokage." Sneered the secretary. At this Naruto's head dropped. The stranger seeing this quickly got angry.

"LADY IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN, I'M GOING TO RIP YA A NEW ONE!!!" he yelled.

Sarutobi chose this time to open the door. He saw a man who looked oddly familiar looking at his secretary with a murderous glare and Naruto in his hand. "What's going on here!" yelled Hiruzen.

Seeing him the stranger bowed "Hello Hokage-sama I'm here to discuss the well being of the kid here." He said jerking his thumb towards Naruto.

"Old Man!!!" Naruto yelled as he jumped Sarutobi.

"Hahaha hello to you too Naruto" Then he noticed how ripped up Naruto's clothes were, he quickly brought the two in his office and put up a silence jutsu and called his ANBU off. "Naruto what happened!"

Naruto then became saddened "The villagers beat me again," then his eyes lit up with happiness once again, "but this man saved me!"

Sarutobi set Naruto down and walked up to the man. "Thank you for saving young Naruto for me I am in your debt mister-"at this Sarutobi trailed off waiting for the man's name.

At this the man smirked and pulled his mask down. Sarutobi gasped and looked at the face he hasn't seen in years. "Shadow is back old man." said the newly named Shadow.

Hiruzen smiled and quickly gave the man a hug. "Shadow welcome back!"

Naruto, not liking being out of the loop yelled out, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"

Shadow looked at Sarutobi and at his sigh and nod said-

"Naruto…I'm your brother."

.


End file.
